1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the Internet, and more particularly to a method for facilitating users to interact with the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
The explosive growth of the Internet makes life much easier. Users may access all types of information and finish various kinds of transactions from home. However, existing interfaces to the Internet are not very user friendly.
For example, many websites provide services to registered users, and users may click on a login button to go to a login page and then input their login information. However, different websites may place their login buttons at different locations on a webpage, and some Web pages are so long that their login buttons are not always on the screen a user is currently viewing, so users may have to spend time on finding where the login button is. Some websites display their login buttons only on their homepages. If a user is in the middle of browsing, he/she may have to go all way back to the home page to find the login button.
In another example, to do online shopping, users have to learn each website's buying process. Users may also have to input their credit card and address information at each of the numerous business-to-consumer websites. While users may enjoy the convenience of shopping from home, learning the buying process and inputting credit card and shipping address information repeatedly may be time consuming and require a lot of attention.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method and user interface to facilitate users to interact with various websites easily and conveniently.